


Shaking at the Knees

by lottielovebuzz



Series: Thunderstruck 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Patronus, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'I know that you've already walked us through Patronuses, but we were wondering if you could show us. A lot of us are finding it hard to…' She trails off as she looks around the class, and when they all nod in agreement, Dean suddenly feels like he's trapped in a room that's shrinking with every passing second. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>'As in… produce one myself?' </i></p><p>  <i>His hand goes for his wand and he wishes he had left it at their house. That would have been an easier excuse; sorry I can't do that, class, I don't have my wand. They would understand that. They wouldn't understand sorry, I can't do that class, I don't know how.</i></p><p>A one-shot that follows the Epilogue of my HP!AU <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1134473/chapters/2293270">Thunderstruck</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking at the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one-shot for this idea i had. this hasn't been proof-read yet, but i will get around to it at some point. i just want it up tbh!! :D

_"I thought of how you finally noticed me."_

The sentence comes back into his mind and Dean can't help but smile, finishing off the note on his student's essay, before he lets his mind wander. 

When Dean had asked that question four months ago, he never for a single second thought that his answer would be _that_. Of course, Dean had welcomed the feeling of warmth and love that spread through him after Castiel had admitted that, but a part of him still couldn't believe it. 

He had joked; said that Cas must've been really hung up on him, but that he couldn't blame him because he was a gorgeous kid. Cas knew what he meant though, could see how much that one comment meant to him. 

'Dean?' A soft voice calls, pulling him from his thoughts and when his eyes refocus, he remembers that he still has a class that he's supposed to be teaching. 

He clears his throat. 'Yes, Jeanine?' 

'I know that you've already walked us through Patronuses, but we were wondering if you could show us. A lot of us are finding it hard to…' She trails off as she looks around the class, and when they all nod in agreement, Dean suddenly feels like he's trapped in a room that's shrinking with every passing second. 

'As in… produce one myself?' 

His hand goes for his wand and he wishes he had left it at their house. That would have been an easier excuse; _sorry I can't do that, class, I don't have my wand_. They would understand that. They wouldn't understand _sorry, I can't do that class, I don't know how_. 

It's not like he didn't try, but his memories aren't necessarily happy ones. He finds it hard to focus on those _good_ thoughts, without having the bad ones creep in. How do you explain that to a bunch of fifteen-year-olds, the majority of who haven't experienced the kind of loss he has. 

He's saved from replying when there is a knock at the door, a sharp rasping before it's opening and piercing blue eyes meet his. 

'Cas.' He almost sighs his name, relief washing over him. Someone upstairs has some love for Dean today, he realises and with a smile he beckons him into the room. 'I would show you how to produce one, guys, but who better than the first member of Dumbledore's Army that managed it?' 

The class begins to murmur amongst themselves, giving Cas just enough time to walk over to Dean, and whisper, 'What are you doing?' in his ear. 

'Just play along with me, please, babe.' Dean replies, and there must be something in his voice, for Cas meets his gaze once more and nods. They turn their attention back to the class, who have fallen silent once more and were watching the pair with amused smiles on their faces. 'So, Professor Novak was the first member of our secret organisation to produce a Patronus, and he's agreed to repeat it to help you out.'

Dean signals to Cas with his hand, before he falls back and lets Cas take the centre of the room. 

'Okay, I'm sure you have been told that your memory, your thought, needs to be a powerful and happy memory. For instance, mine was having the person I had a crush on for _years_ finally talking to me… as sappy as that sounds.' 

His eyes dart to Dean, and Dean can't help but chuckle then, because Cas made the teasing comment before Dean could. 

'The basics are easy to understand,' Cas declares as he pulls out his wand. 'You just need to concentrate and make sure it's strong. _Expecto Patronum_.' 

With a flourish of his wand, silver wisps shoot out of his wand and it takes only a second they form in the shape of a peacock, the long elegant tail spanning more than a metre long, and the wings that propel the bird into flight are nearly as long as its tail, taking up an impressive space. 

Dean frowns when he watches it fly around the room, because it's _bigger_ than the last time he saw it. There was no denying Castiel's Patronus was a peacock when he first produced it, but it wasn't as big as it was now, and his frown turns into a smirk when he realises that Patronuses might grow with their casters. 

'After you've cast your Patronus, the key thing then turns into concentration.' Castiel murmurs, his voice softer as he watches the thing that is an extension of him fly about the room. 'If you stray from your thought, it'll disappear.' 

With his words, the silver bird disappears from sight, drawing groans of displeasure from the pupils who were so enraptured by it, which in turn draws a chuckle from Dean and Cas. 

'Okay, you're all dismissed. Don't forget about your essays that are due in next week!' Dean calls out as the class pack their things and shuffle out of the room, leaving him alone with Castiel. 

'Why didn't your perform it?' Cas questions the second the room is empty, rounding on Dean with a frown on his face. 

Dean stares at him, not sure how long he can keep up the lie that he's been spinning. He realises a moment later that he _can't_ , that he shouldn't, so he sighs and runs a hand over his face. 

'Honestly? I still can't produce one, Cas.' He admits, letting his shoulders sag as he waits for Cas to realise just how weak and useless he actually is. He thought he had grown, he thought he had developed, but he hadn't… and now he was going to realise this. 

'But… you were an Auror?' Cas' eyebrows furrow as he studies Dean's face, trying to connect the pieces and trying to find the answers, as if they're written on Dean's face; who knows, maybe they're spelled out in his freckles. 

'You don't need to produce one to get through your training. Every memory I have… it's tainted with something bad. Both my parents, Sammy, Ellen, Jo and _you_. Everything tainted and it just wasn't… happy. So I gave up trying.' Dean says, his hands nervously twisting and turning around themselves, as he waits for Cas to realise just how fucked up he still is. 

'Dean, just because you can't produce a Patronus doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you. Where the hell do you get these ideas?' Cas murmurs, moving so he can cup Dean's cheek with his hand, letting his thumb trail patterns along his cheekbone. 'But… I've got something that may give you a happy enough memory to try your hand at it.' 

He trails off and Dean's eyes narrow in confusion. 

'Didn't you wonder why I was coming to your class in the first place?' Cas grins at him. 'I've got something I want to ask you, Dean Winchester.' 

Dean's stomach immediately start to do somersaults after those words leave Castiel's mouth, and he can't help but swallow hard and try to keep his head _light_. Cas isn't going to turn around and leave him; Cas isn't going to ask him to move out or break up. That's not what Cas is going to do. He should know that. 

But he can't help but worry that's exactly what's going to happen.

'Ask me something?' Dean questions, before fighting back a scoff, because seriously? Good one, Winchester. 

Castiel's other hand comes up to cup Dean's other cheek, framing his face and his azure eyes meet Dean's green ones a second later. 

'I love you, Dean, you know that, right?' 

Dean nods his head. Well, the best he can with Cas' hands still cupping his face, holding him in a position that means he can't look away from Cas. 

Cas smiles, his lips stretching wide as he gazes at Dean, eyes beginning to sting and water with tears. 

'Okay, well in that case, Dean Winchester,' Cas takes a deep breath. 'Will you marry me?'

Dean's eyes widen suddenly and he freezes, his eyes focusing on Cas', looking for any sign of lying or deceit, but there's nothing there. There's just openness and honesty and _love_ , and oh God, he really means that. He really is asking Dean to marry him!

'I… uh…' Dean babbles incoherently, before he shakes his head, closing his eyes so that he can concentrate on organising his thoughts. He needs to get them straight; he also needs to _answer_ Cas. Oh God, he still hasn't answered Cas. Why hasn't he answered Cas?

His eyes fly open and his hands come up to cover Cas', which are still framing his face. 

'Yes!' Dean replies, a smile breaking onto his face as he removes Cas' hands from his face, so he can entwine them with his own. 'Of course I will.' 

Castiel can't help the wide smile that pulls at his lips, before he surges upwards and claims Dean's lips with his own. 

And a few months later, when nothing has went wrong after the proposal, Castiel walks in on Dean with a beautiful silvery Golden Retriever Patronus by his side, with a wide smile on his face. 

And even though he knows, Cas asks what happy memory he picked, just so he can hear Dean say: "the day you proposed to me". 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
